Teasing
by Kamila Kuchiki
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Renji resolve enfrentar seu capitão? Yaoi Lemon.


**Teasing**

- Desculpe a demora, Kuchiki-taichou!

Renji chegou correndo no escritório da sexta divisão. Mais uma vez, ele havia acordado tarde e mal tivera tempo de se aprontar. Seu kimono estava mal amarrado, e os longos cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos, com alguns fios grudados na testa suada. Byakuya o observava com certa impaciência, recostado na mesa. _Quanta irresponsabilidade,_ pensou ele enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha em sinal de desaprovação.

- Trouxe os relatórios que lhe mandei preparar ontem, Renji?

- Sim, taichou – Renji joga a pilha de papéis na mesa – Estão aqui.

Os papéis se espalharam por cima da mesa, mas Byakuya não falou nada. Para ele, não valia a pena discutir com alguém tão sem modos como seu tenente.

- Isso é tudo – respondeu Byakuya secamente – Retire-se.

Renji abriu a porta, irritado. _Então ele me fez acordar cedo somente para entregar uma pilha de papéis inúteis? Ah, não brinca!_ Pensou ele, quando de repente ouviu seu capitão chamar mais uma vez.

- Renji.

- O que é taichou?

- Os motivos de seu atraso não me interessam. Mas se acontecer de novo, não hesitarei em descontar de seu salário.

Renji parou e respirou fundo. _Era só o que me faltava!_, Pensou ele novamente. Como sempre, Byakuya sempre mantinha a mesma pose enquanto dava suas ordens, e transmitia certa arrogância que Renji tentava suportar a algum tempo, mas dessa vez era demais. Ele jurou uma vez que superaria Byakuya, e dessa vez, não ficaria calado.

- O problema é seu – responde Renji

- Como é?

- É isso mesmo, taichou. Porque o senhor sempre trata seus subordinados assim?

- O modo como trato meus subordinados não lhe diz respeito – responde Byakuya, mantendo o tom de impaciência – Se não tem nada importante a dizer, vá embora.

- Sim, eu tenho algo a dizer – retruca Renji, fechando a porta com força e se aproximando – Pois eu também sou seu subordinado... Parece até que o senhor sente uma espécie de prazer nisso.

Mal ele fechou a boca, e viu o olhar de Byakuya faiscar de raiva em sua direção.

- Sentir prazer te maltratando? Não me faça rir. – respondeu Byakuya sem sair do lugar – Agora, saia daqui antes que eu--

Uma distração. Renji agarrou seu pulso erguido, encarando-o desafiadoramente.

- Antes que você o quê, Kuchiki Byakuya? Bata em mim? – Renji estreitou o olhar – _Não me faça rir._

O atrevimento dele deixou Byakuya sem palavras, sem reação, pois ninguém contestava suas ordens. Quando se deu conta, seu olhar estava fixado nos lábios entreabertos de seu tenente. _Grossos, _pensou ele. De repente, começou a sentir algo que não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura daquela sala. Seria possível que Byakuya estivesse atraído por Renji? E se estivesse, seria possível que Renji também sentisse o mesmo por ele?

Verdade ou não, seu olhar fixou-se novamente no de Renji e percebeu algo diferente. Seus olhos também faiscavam, mas algo lhe dizia que não era de raiva. Sem dizer uma palavra, Renji se aproximou ainda mais de Byakuya, e com a mão livre acariciou-lhe a nuca.

Ele estremeceu. Vendo que Byakuya não oferecia resistência, Renji roçou levemente os lábios nos dele, e o viu perder o controle quando mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior de forma impetuosa e em seguida penetrou a língua em sua boca, fazendo-o corresponder ao beijo.

_Ora, que se dane._

Por um momento, Byakuya pensou em se afastar. Onde já se viu, fazer algo assim com um homem? _Com Renji?_ Talvez ele estivesse com medo de desrespeitar a memória de Hisana, mas todos os seus pensamentos desapareceram à medida que o beijo dos dois se intesificava. Sentindo uma necessidade urgente, ele arqueou o corpo na direção de Renji.

Percebendo as reais intenções de seu capitão, Renji sorriu e deslizou uma mão para dentro da calça de Byakuya, envolvendo-lhe o membro pulsante com os dedos em suaves movimentos. Timidamente, Byakuya gemeu agarrando os cabelos ruivos de seu tenente e logo em seguida enfiou uma mão dentro do kimono mal amarrado dele. Acariciou-lhe o abdômen, subiu a mão por seu peitoral tatuado e sentiu a pressão da carícia que Renji fazia em seu sexo aumentar quando beliscou-lhe um mamilo.

- Renji... – murmurou Byakuya

_Droga_, pensou o ruivo. Ele começou a ficar excitado. Afinal, ele não estava ali somente para dizer poucas e boas para Kuchiki-taichou? Renji não queria, ou melhor, ele não podia continuar com isso, pois ele era apenas um subordinado, e não queria demonstrar o que realmente sentia com as carícias de seu capitão. Ele sabia o que deveria ser feito.

Interrompendo o momento, Renji retirou bruscamente a mão de dentro da calça de Byakuya e afastou-se dele, deixando-o perplexo.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntou Byakuya surpreso

- Nenhum, Kuchiki-taichou – responde Renji sarcasticamente – Foi apenas um teste.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Renji?

- Isso foi apenas para provar – ele sussurra no ouvido de Byakuya – Que eu não preciso seguir sempre as suas ordens.

Enquanto Renji caminhava para a porta, Byakuya finalmente entendeu. Por um instante, ele fora escravo de seus próprios desejos reprimidos e acabou demonstrando sua fraqueza. Pelo menos ele não precisaria mais esconder seus sentimentos, já que Renji parecia corresponder à altura.

- Isso ainda não acabou – avisou Byakuya, recostado na mesa

- Não se preocupe, taichou – retrucou Renji antes de lançar um olhar malicioso – Será nosso pequeno segredo.

Enquanto o ruivo fechava a porta, viu Byakuya sorrir disfarçadamente.

Não era exatamente o que ele planejava, mas finalmente havia encontrado um jeito de lidar com seu capitão.


End file.
